dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Andrew Bennett (New Earth)
In the early 1900s he worked with a man named Edward Trane in London, although Trane was captured by the Blood Red Moon and presumed dead. Bennett met his friend and ally Dmitri Mishkin as a young boy when Mary killed Dmitri's parents. He took the young boy in and raised him as a vampire hunter, eventually becoming his oldest friend. He recruited a young woman named Deborah Dancer to his crusade when he rescued her from Mary at the Woodstock festival. I... Vampire! Bennett enlists the vampire hunters Deborah Dancer and Dmitri Mishkin to his crusade. They track down Mary, Queen of Blood after many years, but it's revealed to be an impostor sent to embarrass him. They take down a vampire drug dealer named Emil Veldt who gives them the Blood Red Moon's financial records. Investigating all of their properties, they fight the American Freedom Party and meet Dmitri's vampiric mother Dunya Mishkin. Dmitri is shaken so badly he nearly kills them in a car accident before confessing his sorrows. Their next mission is the Temple of the Ineffable Tao. They meet a group of peaceful vampire monks led by Master Shoju, and slay the manipulative Billy Kessler. When they're attacked by human agents of the Blood Red Moon in daytime, the group is trapped in a cave-in. Bennett nearly gives in to his bloodlust and eats Deborah, but she wakes up and he kisses her instead. Realizing that he must stop putting his friends in danger, Bennett abandons them to continue his crusade alone. The next family to take him in are murdered when the Blood Red Moon finds him again. He realizes that their activities are linked to a traveling carnival, and infiltrates them in disguise. Mary discovers this ruse and stakes him through the chest. Bennett survives and thwarts their plans, burning the carnival to the ground. Every vampire is killed in the flames except Mary, who escapes again. Vampires start dying when a cancer cure is invented by Allen Barr that makes human blood poisonous. Andrew follows Mary to Egypt, where they travel backwards through time using the magic Rings of Kur-Alet. Mary tries to kill Barr's grandparents in the 19th Century, but ends up fighting Jack the Ripper. She strands Bennett in the past by threatening Deborah Dancer as a child and throwing his ring into the ocean. Bennett and the young Dancer find his ring by scuba-diving when it reanimates Nazi Zombies in a U-Boat. He travels back to find Mary in their own history, where each of them knock out and switch places with their past human selves. They are hunted down by witch-hunters and forced to flee before Mary can bait and kill him. Finally back in present-day Manhattan, Bennett destroys the rings so they can't be used again. He briefly falls in love with another reluctant vampire, but she kills herself rather than become a monster. When he sees a Woodstock documentary in theaters, he remembers how important his friends are and decides to go home. When he investigates a series of killings with reporter Maggie Carle, they are captured by Allen Barr. It's revealed that Barr's cancer cure never worked, it's a ploy to kill vampires. Barr is a vampire himself trying to wipe out the competition, using a process that involves turning hobos into monsters to create the serum. Carle reveals herself to be a vampire, and they escape with the antidote after leaving him unconscious in his burning laboratory. Bennett's next adventure takes him to Gotham City where he meets Batman. They team up to take down a vampire crimelord named Johnny the Gun working to claim Gotham for the Blood Red Moon. Edward Trane reappears after seventy years to take revenge, believing that Andrew Bennett turned him into a vampire. Deborah and Andrew are imprisoned together, but they escape and stake Trane before Andrew explains that it was the Blood Red Moon who were responsible and not him. They meet Dunya Mishkin again when she's running the American Crusade, an extremist religious movement led by Reverend Warnock. Warnock is staked and the movement is dissolved, but they lose Dmitri when he goes to find his mother. Tracking Dmitri down to Moscow, they meet a KGB officer named Yuri Rashnikov trying to use a formula to replace the Russian high command with vampires. Dunya Mishkin attacks Rashnikov's compound, and they learn that Dmitri has been turned into a vampire as well. They are cornered by the Blood Red Moon in Dmitri's childhood home, but they slay every vampire in the attack. Deborah shoots at Dunya with a solar weapon and Dmitri leaps in front of his mother to save her. When Dunya scorns him and moves to kill Deborah, Dmitri stakes his mother before succumbing to fatal wounds. With his last breath he remarks that the monster was no longer his mother. Bennett takes Rashnikov's experimental formula, designed to create vampires without bloodlust or their usual weaknesses. He finally becomes a man again, able to eat food and enter sunlight. Andrew and Deborah enjoy one night together, but he is captured by the Blood Red Moon when his body begins to experience rigor morties. Mary explains that the untested serum was not meant to be taken by existing vampires, as it causes their bodies to rapidly age and decay. She forces the immobile Andrew to watch as she turns Deborah into a vampire as well. Deborah reveals that she has taken the formula with no such drawbacks, and the two women fight to the death. Mary is defeated in combat and dragged into the sunlight where she explodes into flame. The now immortal Deborah returns to Andrew, holding him as he finally slips into peaceful death. Lords of Order Some time later Andrew Bennett is revealed to have survived, but now tires of living and has lost his compassion. He explains that his body reformed after the first death, and he has tried to commit suicide several times since then but immediately resurrected. Revisiting Master Shoju at the Temple of the Ineffable Tao, he participates in a mass sunrise suicide with the vampire monks and still fails to die. The Lords of Order ask him to help bring about mahapralaya, the end of Kali Yuga to usher in a new age of prosperity. This "sleep of Brahma" will mean the end of all mankind, but he agrees as a way of killing himself. They enhance his powers to remove the vampire weaknesses for his travel, and send him to find the Holy Grail in Eustania. It is protected by a vampire apostle named Azzarene who allows him to drink from the grail, purifying him to become a vessel for Brahma. Doctor Fate and Nabu hunt him down in India but are too late to stop him, as Bennett plays a flute signifying the end of the world. The world momentarily blinks out of existence, leaving Bennett and Fate to witness the full love and glory of creation unfold. Bennett's faith in existence is restored and he ignores the Lords of Order, allowing mankind to survive. Now at peace, he plays the flute into the sunrise and accepts that either through death or rebirth he'll be in good hands. Day of Vengeance During Infinite Crisis he is seen at the Oblivion Bar talking to Doctor Occult and El Muerto about the Spectre's rampage. Later he is enlisted to help in the conflict by the Shadowpact. He is one of the many magic-users Enchantress uses to channel energy into Captain Marvel during his fight with the rampaging Spectre. Later he is seen in the Oblivion Bar talking to Jennifer Morgan when Kid Devil is kicked out. Team 13 I... Vampire joins Doctor Thirteen's Team 13 when they fight the Architects. This team includes Anthro, Captain Fear, Genius Jones, Infectious Lass, Pryemaul and Traci Thirteen. Reign in Hell Bennett is one of the many demonic heroes and villains called in to fight during Neron's battle against Satanus, as Hell calls in its debts. At the time he is in Prague, where they free him of his nighttime restrictions. The Outsiders bust up a ceremony held every three years by the Blood Red Moon on Halloween to resurrect Mary. It's revealed that the mastermind is Deborah Dancer, who succeeds in resurrecting Andrew Bennett now angry that his curse is restored.DC Halloween Special 2009 He is later involved in a prophecy by Doctor Fate surrounding the Starheart during The Dark Things. If Alan Scott's children Jade and Obsidian come into contact, Scott will lose control of the faerie race in Starheart City and they will declare war on vampires. Bennett will be forced to create a new Blood Red Moon in self-defense, turning and recruiting heroes across the world. This leads to a chain-reaction where Lex Luthor eventually destroys the sun. In another adventure, the new Batman and Robin help him take out a Blood Red Moon nest where he's been imprisoned. | Powers = | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Doctor Fate: The Night of Brahma * Doctor Thirteen: Architecture and Mortality * | Links = }} Category:1981 Character Debuts